


Operation Find Moon Taeil

by caramelsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Chenle and Jisung being creepy af, Crack, Gen, jungwoo and food, nct losing their shit, sleeping anywhere, taeil and his sleeping habits, yutas bucket hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: The day is perfect for a picnic, something the NCT127 members have all been looking forward to. Everything is perfect, the food prepared by Doyoung and Taeyong is perfect and the van fully gassed for their journey to the park is perfect. Everything is perfect except for one thing. MOON FUCKING TAEIL IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND.





	Operation Find Moon Taeil

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, i wrote this because i was bored. was supposed to be under 2k but then yeah stuff happened. please don't take this seriously. to who ever finds this, enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: MY BETA STILL HASN'T CHECKED THIS SHIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

                The sky is vividly blue behind big white clouds hovering above Korea. It’s spring time- birds are chirping their ways from one tree to another, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, and the dust levels are unbelievably low. The day is perfect for a picnic, something the NCT127 members have all been looking forward to. Everything is perfect, the food prepared by Doyuong and Taeyong is perfect and the van fully gassed for their journey to the park is perfect. Everything is perfect except for one thing. MOON FUCKING TAEIL IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. AGAIN.

                This isn't exactly the first time this has ever happened. Taeil is already known in their company to be guy who can fall asleep anywhere and anytime. May it be on the floor, behind the rack of clothes or even on the stairs of their dorms. 

                Everyone is losing their shit because they can’t find the eldest member of the band. Everything was going perfect, Donghyuck managed to wake up early despite sleeping in the ungodly hours before daybreak, Johnny was able to pick an outfit under 30 minutes – a god given miracle from the heavens. Yuta and Jungwoo didn’t fight over the bathroom. Mark, for the first time in months, didn’t rap his way to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the living room and back to his room. And Jaehyun…. Jaehyun was just being the usual smiley Jaehyun with a cup of coffee in his hand, watching the chaos which are the members running around the dorm.

                But Moon Fucking Taeil decided to probably sleep somewhere else again. The members have already look everywhere- under all the bed, inside every cabinet they could find inside their dorm, not even in Jungwoo’s bed, Taeil’s personal favorite because it used to be Sicheng’s bed.

                They have also called the other units, asking if Taeil entered the wrong dorm in the midst of sleepiness last night, after a whole day of practicing their upcoming new song. All units responded with a no. The conversation between Yuta and Sicheng took half an hour because the older decided to make this the perfect time to ask Sicheng how he was doing, if he was eating ok, and demanded he was put in speakers so he can threaten Sicheng’s new members. “Bother him and you will feel the wrath of a Nakamoto Yuta.” Exact words. Verbatim. The Chinese members probably didn’t take him seriously but oh well.

                After everyone figured out that Taeil didn't even enter his shared room with Yuta and Jungwoo last night, the members decided to split into 3 teams.

                “Mark and Donghyuck, You’re in charge of the building and everything around it,” Taeyong points at the two youngest members, silently praying the two will take this seriously. But Mark is there. He can trust Mark right?

                “Yuta, Jungwoo and Doyoung,” Taeyong looks at the three, thinking of where he is dispatching them, “Look around the neighborhood. He might be around somewhere. The weather’s starting to get hot, he might have walked around in the morning.

                “And lastly, Me, Johnny and jaehyun will be going back to our practice rooms. Please text in the groupchat if any of you finds him.”

                “Why can’t I come with you guys?” Yuta asks Taeyong.

                “Because you’d just bother Sicheng if I bring you along.”

                Yuta shrugs, “Fair enough.”

                And that is how they were all split into 3 groups, looking for the bands main vocalist.

                But before they all went to their assigned locations, Yuta panics because he’s missing something too (aside from his roommate), Yuta can’t find his bucket hat.

                Jungwoo, Yuta and Doyoung decided to split, going in their own directions. They combed through the neighborhood’s parks and 24/7 conveniences. Jungwoo even searched inside the playground’s tree houses and basically anything or anywhere Taeil could fit himself in.

                But to no avail, all three of them met at the front of their dorm’s building empty handed. Except for Jungwoo who took a detour and bought some snacks at the convenience store 3 blocks away.

                Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun on the other hand had a blast zooming through all practice rooms, nap rooms, recording studios and even inside the bathrooms. Throwback to Taeil suddenly missing in the middle of debut preparations only to find him sitting on one of the toilet bowls, dozing off in with his face covered with a towel. “The seat was comfortably warm,” Taeyong remembers hearing Taeil say after he wakes him up.

                While Taeyong was busy checking every cubicle of the bathroom, Jaehyun finds his way into WayV’s practice room, tackling Sicheng to the ground because he dearly missed the only member born in the same year as him. Sicheng, ready to karate chop his assailant but when he sees the peached face man smiling at him, he melts into a puddle of smiles and jokingly punches him off him. That’s how Jaehyun went from operation find Taeil to Operation get Winwin back into the dorms so he can have his bestfriend back. (and he lowkey misses saying let’s winwin)

                And Johnny, poor Johnny. First, he had to bring the other van, since the keys of the van they used last night was with the manager. And they really can’t tell their manager they lost one of their members can he. So he had to look for the keys, which he can’t believe Yuta misplaced somewhere around the dorm. Second, he never expected to see his sunbaes in the building that day. The moment Sehun landed his eyes on Johnny, Johnny knew looking for Taeil is now impossible. Once Sehun gets ahold of Johnny, he never lets go until someone, usually Suho or Xiumin stops Sehun from talking, from telling Johnny Every. Single. Thing. His. Hyungs. Do. But said EXO members are nowhere in sight so Johnny just sighs in defeat as Sehun drags him to a sofa nearby to tell him stories. This time, about how Baekhyun almost set their whole dorm building in fire, thank god for quick thinking of Kyungsoo and a fire extinguisher SM prepared in their dorm for moments like that, which apparently always happens.

                While the hyungs were busy getting distracted, Mark and Donghyuck were busy _actually_ looking for their eldest member. They made sure to search every inch of the building, determined to find him, determined to defeat their hyungs in the conquest of finding the missing Taeil first. Mark wonders when did this become a competition but Donghyuck insists that it is so he just goes with it.

                Mark decides splitting up would also be the best idea. So he tells Donghyuck to be in-charge of the building’s lobby and parking area. And Mark’s in charge of the rooftop and the pool. Mark prays that he doesn’t find a dead floating body of one of his band’s members in the pool.

                Donghyuck arrives at the lobby, greeting the staff before making a beeline to the security guard on duty. He asks him if he saw Taeil. But alas, his favorite hyung was not spotted by the man who keeps watch (Keeps watch Donghyuck’s ass. He’s pretty sure their security guard sleeps on his duty but it’s none of his business so he makes his way to the parking lot).

                Donghyuck’s pretty sure he looks like a carnapper by the way he’s been peeking into cars but he’s gotta find his hyung, yknow. So he goes from car to car (he knows its stupid to even check the cars that don’t belong to them but no one really knows what goes on inside Moon Taeil’s head. For all they know he knows how to pick car locks.)

                Mark, 10 floors above Donghyuck, heads for the rooftop after finding the pool area empty a.k.a no dead body floating. He has only visited the rooftop maybe once or twice in his whole stay. He can’t even remember how it looked like but once he opened the door, he sees the rooftop bare, nothing. Just concrete of the walls and the floor. No Moon Taeil. He sighs and closes the door, only to be startled by the two youngest members of NCT. They were standing there, side by side. Like the 2 creepy motherfucking twins from The Shining.

                “What are you doing here?” Chenle asks, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. The dim lighting from closing the door to the rooftop made Chenle’s pale skin look creepier. If that’s even possible.

                “No one really visits this place but us,” Jisung says before Mark could answer.

                “I was looking for something,” Mark knows he can’t tell others that they haven’t found Taeil yet. Or the two could rat them out just for the heck of it.

                “I need to go…” Mark slides to the side, avoiding eye contact with the two. But Mark can’t help wondering what the two are up to. Especially Chenle, since doesn’t even live in the dorms. So he stays for a while, pretending to board the elevator, totally forgetting why he was even at the rooftop in the first place.

                He hears the two step out to the open space in the rooftop. He moves closer to the door, careful not to make any sound so the two won’t notice he’s eavesdropping.

                “Mark-hyung’s gone now. I think we can start,” Mark hears Jisung say from the space between the door and the doorframe. Mark thanks whoever was stupid enough to not fully close the door. “Do I start with the head or just head on go for a straight kill with the chest?”

                “Anything is fine. Just make sure you don’t murder anyone,” Chenle answers.

                Confusion is an understatement to what is Mark feeling now. He’s pretty sure they aren’t playing a game since they weren’t holding any gaming consoles earlier.

                “I really don’t want to hurt you,” Jisung sounds worried but Chenle reassures him he won’t get hurt.

                Mark, not really sure what’s going on, barges through the door and screams stop.

                What he wasn’t expecting was to see Jisung on top of Chenle, ready to punch the daylights out of the blonde boy.

                “Wha-“ Mark's face goes from surprised to confused and finally an expression of realization in a matter of seconds.

                “We’re practicing…” Chenle confirms Mark’s suspicion and Mark can’t believe he’s friends with these two weirdos.

                Mark sighs, he can’t believe the two are practicing the fight they promised. The rooftop fight the dreamies decided to do. In suits. Once Jisung turns into an adult.

                Mark retreats back into the elevator. Not sure what to do with the new information he got when he receives a message from Taeyong, telling him to go down to the parking area, where they’ll all meet.

                All members of NCT127 arrived at the agreed location, by the van that Johnny drove. Taeyong checks and he counts 7. Seven. They were supposed to be 8. He checks everyone. Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Yuta, Mark. Now where the fuck is Donghyuck.

                “Mark, where’s Donghyuck?”

                Mark, still bothered by the scene he saw at the rooftop looks up to Taeyong, “he’s still not here? He was in charge of checking the parking lot.”

                Everyone sighs. Now they got 2 members to look for.

                They look around, there weren’t many cars. A few sedans, half a dozen of vans and a couple of motorcycles.

                Everyone was ready to lose their shit again when Yuta spots the van they used last night.

                “Oh yeah, I got the key for the other van. I asked the manager so i can get my hat.”

               Johnny stares at Yuta, disbelief written all over his face. they could have just used that excuse but instead he had to comb through their whole dorm looking for the keys of the second van.

                “Really? You're worrying about your bucket hat when the oldest and youngest members are missing?” Doyoung asks, starting to get annoyed.

                “Chill, man. We’re already here. Might as well get it,” Everyone stays on position as Yuta approaches their van. They start brainstorming again, about where the two could be. They figured maybe Donghyuck was back in the dorms, eating or something. But they still have no Idea where Taeil could be. It's starting to get dark and their eldest member is still nowhere to be found.

                Jungwoo starts taking out his snacks one by one when Yuta called their attention and waved them to come over.

                They all started walking to the van’s side door when they see two figures cuddling at the back of the van, comfortable as heck with Yuta’s bucket hat covering Taeil’s face.

                Mark kicked Donghyuck in annoyance, determined to disturb the boy’s sleep.

                “WAKE UP YOU TRAITOR!” Mark shouted.

                “I can’t believe Taeil has been here the whole time,” Jungwoo exclaims, still stuffing his face with the snacks he bought. That earned him a collective questioning glance. “Looking around made me hungry, ok.”

                Taeil stirs in his sleep, arms stretching over his head as he slowly wakes up. He removes the hat from his face, shocked to see his members staring at him, some with a pissed look. Taeil sports a guilty look because this has happened one too many times. Him waking up with members panickig because he fell asleep in unimaginable places.

                “Good morning,” Taeil greets them and shakes the boy beside him.

                Donghyuck slowly opens his eyes, panic setting in as he realizes he fell asleep next to the man they were all looking for.

                “Fuck,” Donghyuck says under his breath.

                “You’re fucked alright. YOU HAD ONE JOB,” Mark kicks him again.

                “I swear I was texting you guys in the groupchat but then I think I fell asleep.” Donghyuck shows them an unsent message on his phone, defending himself.

                Mark’s ready to give Donghyuck another kick when Johnny stops him.

                “Ok. It’s almost dinner time now. Let’s all just go back to the dorm and I’ll order us some chicken and pizza,” Johnny suggests, trying to soften the mood among the members.

               “Sounds perfect!” Jungwoo shouts with a mouth full of chips.

              “Taeil hyung, get your ass out of the van and let’s head up.” They all started their way up to the dorm. 7/9 member exhausted from the individual adventures they had to go through the whole day, searching for their member who turned out to be sleeping at the back of their van.

              “Good thing Yuta tried to go get his hat or we won’t be able to find Taeil hyung and Donghyuck,” Taeyong shoots his shot at trying to brighten up the mood. No one talks.

               Taeyong guesses spending their day off looking for their members wasn’t how they imagined this day to have gone. But hey at least they found them alive and not kidnapped by anyone’s sasaeng.

               The day ended with Taeil apologizing to every member and promising to treat them to a huge picnic on their next day off. Also promising to avoid sleeping in unusual places to avoid trouble. Everyone soon softened up tp their hyung, cuddling him with pizza and chicken in their hands. No one can really resist their out of this world hyung anyway.

              Later that night, when everyone's already in bed, on the brink of deep sleep, Yuta sits up from his bed, “Oh shit. I left my hat at the van again.”

               

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> The end. that is all. i'll edit this sometime after i wake up lol
> 
> talk to me? :( @NCTenEXO on twt


End file.
